A letter to start it all again
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Parvis won't let Yulia leave Tokyo. Lena is taking care of Vika in Moscow and can't wait any longer. She writes a letter and is pleased when Yulia replies. The cycles continue and you won't believe the results. Read for more! R&R!


********

**A letter to start it all again**  
**By**  
**Belle A Lestrange**

Tuesday 17th October 2009

_To my darling Yulia,_

_It has been three months since I have seen you and I have to admit it makes me terribly sad. I know you appear to be insanely happy with that Parvis git but … are you really happy … you would tell me right? I guess this is just a little hard for me to accept that all of this is happening, I mean, you're a huge part of my life. I don't really have that much to say to be honest, I've just been visiting our favourite places in Moscow … Promise me that you will write back to me. _

_All my love,_

_Lena x_

Lena closed her eyes and blew out a breath of anxiety before she dropped the letter into the post-box. It was done. There was nothing that could be done about it now. Biting on her lower lip she turned in the cool October air and returned to her small apartment. There she made a cup of tea and settled down on her sofa, glancing anxiously through the window at the sky beyond. All she had to do was wait, but the reply she expected ... even she did not know.

~*~

Yulia groaned as she listened to Parvis rant on and on about how she spent too much time with Lena. In her head, you could never have "too much time" with Lena. 'This _guy is impossible' _she mentally scowled. She hadn't seen Lena in over three months. To be honest she hadn't understood why she had gone on a five-month tour to Tokyo with him. Tokyo was where she and Lena had been insanely popular. That's when it dropped. The little letter through the letterbox. Yulia darted out of the bedroom and snatched it up, immediately recognising Lena's tidy scrawl. She quickly read the short letter and felt the pang of guilt clutch at her already aching heart. Her little Lena was missing her so? Why hadn't she thought of writing? She didn't need to think of the answer. Parvis. That evening while Parvis pissed away his money on booze, Yulia sat down at her desk and began writing.

_Saturday 21st October 2009_

_Gomenasai sweet Lena,_

_I meant to write I honestly and truly did. Parvis has been watching me like a hawk. You cannot imagine how much I envy you being in Moscow. I miss it so much, Tokyo is too sad without you here to make me laugh. I miss you Lena, more than you do me. I miss you, Moscow and my daughter. Please take good care of her; I sometimes think that she thinks that you are her mother. It wouldn't surprise me. You are my better half, my soul mate in more ways than one. I have been considering telling Parvis to let me come back early. You know what, I don't need to ask him ANYTHING! I am a free agent! Oh Lena, I cannot wait to see you again, to see your lively smile, to hear your bubbly laugh, to feel you cuddled against me on the sofa while we watched 'THE EXCORSIST' *laughs* Write me back as soon as you can._

_Your loving Yulia x_

Yulia didn't get to send the letter off until the next morning. However as soon as she heard the letter 'plop' upon the other's within the letter-box, she felt a bubbling wave of excitement enter her … one that she hadn't felt in months. However disappointment soon dragged her heart back into her shoes as she slowly returned to the rented apartment where she knew Parvis was waiting for her return.

~*~

Lena had taken up the habit of checking her letterbox every morning, afternoon and before she went to bed. She even read the first one to her goddaughter, as the little girl loved to hear what her mummy had to say. This night was no different however Lena was now reading another one. "What do you think about that, Vika?"

"Mummy's so sweet to Lena" the little blonde girl giggled as she cuddled her teddy.

"I shall write a letter while you sleep, okay?"

"Okay but can you send this drawing too?" Lena nodded as she accepted the drawing from her goddaughter, planted a kiss to the girls' forehead and left the bedroom, flicking the light off as she went. She settled down on the sofa and pulled out a pen and writing pad.

_Tuesday 31st October 2009_

_Happy Halloween Yulia!_

_I have just tucked Vika in to bed, she has asked me to include a drawing she has done for you I will fold it in with this letter. It is really quite cute. I cannot believe you miss me that much. And don't bother coming back; I was planning on bringing Vika to you. She hasn't seen you any longer than I have. We shall arrive on Christmas day at least I hope we will. I shall book the flights tonight._

_Count down the days' baby,_

_Lena and Vika_

~*~

Yulia felt her heart jump when she read the letter. Lena and Vika coming to Tokyo? How would Parvis react? Get freaking pissed probably. Anger enveloped her; he didn't control her! Vika was her daughter and Lena was her … hers! He had no right. A loud banging came from the stairwell down the hall. He was drunk and heading her way. She hastened to write a reply and stuffed it in her draw before burying herself under the covers. It was short and hasty but it was a reply nonetheless.

_Friday 3rd November 2009_

_Lena,_

_I think that is a wonderful idea. I cannot wait to see you and Vika … the two most important people in my life! My heart is aching with the waiting despite having just gotten word of the events._

_Parvis is coming,_

_Yulia x_

_P.S. Vika drew a picture of me, you and her … it's tucked under my pillow … I love it!_

~*~

Lena was a little concerned at the response she received. And judging by what Vika snarled when she heard what her mother had said it was clear that she was not a big fan of Parvis either. Lena stroked the blonde girls' hair and smiled, Parvis was not even her father, Vika considered her a mother. That's all that mattered. Lena felt a small stab in her heart. She had never come close to having children and it ached a little to know that at this moment in time, it was not to be so. Sighing she allowed Vika to curl up in her little bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead, before retreating to the living room and pulling a writing pad into her lap. She decided that a little bit of humour wouldn't go amiss in her reply.

_Sunday 12th November 2009_

_Yulia,_

_Vika was so pleased with your response. So was I, as a matter-of-fact. The tickets are booked and we are both bursting with excitement! Vika is in school at the moment, and I am watching our old videos, missing you a lot, however I will see you soon. By the way are you scared of Parvis? The man's a brute, I can understand if you are, but don't be. I will rescue you my angel._

_Lena to the rescue!_

~*~

Yulia had to suppress a chuckle as she finished Lena's letter. She hadn't lost her sense of humour, thank goodness. Tokyo was chilling over and people paraded around in various elaborate costumes … it was blinding. That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that it was well into November and there was no sign of Yulia returning to her lovely Moscow, daughter and lovable Lena anytime soon. Still she hoped and stayed positive, after-all she was a strong person. Lena would want her to be strong.

_Monday 20th November 2009_

_Lena I can't wait!_

_Time is dragging by so slowly. I am glad to hear that Vika is still in school but not so glad to hear about you being at home alone watching our home videos. You know you cry sometimes when you see them! But don't worry I will be here waiting for you with a hoard of cuddles to comfort you into heaven! And yes I am afraid of Parvis, he has been getting drunk a lot lately and when he's drunk he's violent. The bruises, Lena, you would kick his flabby arse of you saw them! Hell I want to but if I do he'll rob me and kick me out, please rescue me._

_Missing you dearly,_

_Yulia x_

~*~

_Thursday 6th December 2009_

_Yulia,_

_It's not long now; you just have to be patient. Vika is just as excited as you are but she's a little easier to calm down. She runs up to me all the time, giggling and hugs the living daylights out of me! You were right, she does see me as a second mother. I miss you so much; I'm counting down the days._

_Vika says 'hi mummy I love you lots!'_

_I know how she feels *blush* yes I dud just write that. I am not ashamed to admit it, it is after-all what we have preached all these years. I love you Yulia Volkova, and I'd better get those cuddles when I see you._

_Love Lena x_

~*~

_Saturday 15th December 2009_

_Lena,_

_Ten days to go and I cannot wait! Seeing you and Vika on Christmas is the ultimate present. It's a blissful dream … wait … am I dreaming Lena? Tell me that I am not because I don't think I can bear the heartache if this is not real! Oh please God let it be real! Send Vika my love with this little picture I drew for her (there's a XXX rated one in the back for you *wink*)_

_Love Yulia x_

~*~

_Tuesday 18th December 2009_

_Darling Yulia,_

_I loved the drawing you sent me. It was … hot! I had no idea you possessed such a talent. Vika is practically bouncing in her seat to see you. I want the days to hurry up so I can see you. Christmas is only a few weeks away! I helped Vika pick out a pretty present for you and NO Yulia I will not tell you what it is *giggles* I wonder if you have bought us anything. Ah don't worry I know you would have, if only it is for Vika, seeing you would be the ultimate Christmas present for me!_

_I'll see you soon sweetheart,_

_Lena x_

~*~

_Sunday 23rd December 2009_

_Lena,_

_Two days to go and my heart skips a bit every time I think about you. And yes I have bought Vika a present … and I have something for you too. I must keep this short, as Parvis is due back shortly. I can't wait for you to come and rescue me. Perhaps we should arrange to meet somewhere. There's a little café called 'Shin-chou's' it's really cute, I know you remember it. Meet me there as soon as you get here._

_All my love,_

_Yulia x_

~*~

Lena re-read the letter as the plastic-faced stewardess walked up and down the aisle with the food trolley. Vika held onto her hand while she slept through their long journey, she wasn't used to long journey's and Lena was certain that the jet-lag would kill the poor girl. Lena sometimes worried about her goddaughter travelling for long periods of time but as long as the jet lag wore off they would both be fine. She squeezed the little blonde girls hand and swallowed thickly as the pilot announced that they would be landing shortly. "Not long now, Yulia"

~*~

Yulia wrapped her thick scarf around her neck and stuffed a plump hat on top of her head for extra warmth. She smiled lightly, she remembered that being classed as the "butch one" from their band, she often wore a hat or a cap while Lena wore bandana's and headbands. She was reaching for the door, about to leave the apartment when …

"And where do you think you're going?" Yulia stiffened. She hadn't heard Parvis leave the kitchen and enter the hallway. She turned and clicked her tongue, folding her arms over her chest.

"Out" she stated simply.

"Where?"

"To Shin-chou's. Problem?"

Parvis pulled a face "but it's Christmas day. Can't we spend it together?"

Yulia scowled "that's all I've done for the past five months! I haven't been able to see anyone other than YOU and I would like some time by myself!" and without looking back, Yulia yanked open the door and left the apartment. The walk to Shin-chou's was short, and in the cold weather it seemed twice as long, but to be able to see Lena's face (and Vika's of course) was enough to spur her on. However when she got to the café she didn't see her little blonde daughter or the flaming redhead whom she loved. Sighing inwardly she ordered some red tea and took a seat nearest the kitchen and the warmth and waited.

~*~

Lena growled in frustration as Vika cuddled closer towards her, the chill of the taxi skating into their bones. The driver took another turn and they found themselves in another long line of traffic. She growled again. Pulling out her phone she scanned down her phone book praying that the café still had their old number. Someone picked up. _"Hai this is Shi-chou's how may I help you?"_

"I would like to leave a message. Is Miss Volkova there?"

_"Hai Volkova-sama is here. What is the message?"_

Lena quickly gave the lady a short message. Feeling a little relieved she snapped her phone off and replaced it within her pocket, snuggling up into Vika for the rest of the journey.

~*~

Yulia sat slumped in her chair drumming her fingers on the table as she waited. It had been three hours since Lena's plane had landed and it only took forty-five minutes to get to where they lived. Finally deciding that they were not coming after all she downed the rest of her tea and stood up when a face stopped her.

"Volkova-sama! Wait!"

~*~

Lena ducked her head against the wind. She was carrying Vika on her back as she half-jogged the rest of the way to the café. It wasn't that far! It just seemed longer in the cold. Poor Vika was asleep again, the cold chilling right through her Eskimo jacket. The café came into view, Lena smiled as she quickened her pace. Soon they would be inside in the warmth … with Yulia.

~*~

"Yes?" Yulia asked as the waitress bounced up to her.

"A message came for you" Yulia accepted the note, unfolded it and felt her frown melt away. It read:

_Yulia,_

_We are here._

_Lena x_

Yulia smiled, pocketed the note and yelped when she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her. She turned around and was so thrilled to see Lena and Vika that she barely seemed to feel the cold blast of air that accompanied them. She was lost for words. Lena leant forward and they shared a lingering, heartfelt kiss. Vika giggled drawing Yulia's attention to her daughter. Yulia smiled wordlessly, picked her daughter up and kissed her cheeks. Lena smiled, at last Yulia was happy. She leant forward and the three of them embraced one another like any other happy family. "So … what now?" Yulia asked, not knowing what to do.

"Well we have a plane to catch" Lena stated with a small smile, her pink nose and cheeks adding to her cute features, "we're flying back to Moscow in five hours"

"B-but I haven't packed!"

Lena grinned, "it's okay, Parvis will bring them back" Yulia pulled a face. Lena grinned an evil glint in her eye "trsut me, he will." Yulia wasn't fully convinced but she let it go. They decided for another hour in the café and a hot cup of tea to drive the chill from their bones before they journeyed back to Russia.

~*~

On the plane back to Moscow Vika slept peacefully in the window seat, Yulia in the middle, and Lena on the aisle seat. Vika had tired herself out with all the excitement of whisking Yulia away back home with them. Yulia stroked her daughter's hair and turned to Lena who had just ordered some teas for them. Lena turned around and jumped slightly when she saw Yulia leaning close to her, an angelic look upon her face. "What's wrong, Yulia?" Lena asked setting their drinks down on the pullout tables.

"I am just so happy that I can have Christmas with the people who are really love"

Lena smiled lovingly and entwined their hands "I am happy too"

Yulia smiled, leaning over the armrest and captured Lena's lips in a kiss "I love you"

Lena stroked Yulia's short, spiky hair and nuzzled her lips against Yulia's before murmuring "I love you too"

********

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Well here's my second t.A.T.u. fanfic. I hope you liked it and reviews are very much welcome. Ideas for any other t.A.T.u. adventures are also**

**Hugs & Kisses,**

**Belle x**


End file.
